Mystery or to lurk in
by chloebird12x
Summary: Bane has made a deal with an secret man which no one knows about only a number of villans know. Which puts Robin in hospital


Bane traded 100dollars with to a person to get Robin now all he had to do was tie him up. The man was stood in one place opposite them and Bane was stood on the other side, robin was stood in the middle. Robin went to punch Bane but he grabbed his hand and dislocated his wrist he twisted his arm behind him and tied them together.

"Could you tie his legs tight while i hold him " Said bane

The man nodded and bane grabbed him and the man tied his legs together also put tape on his mouth. Bane but robin on his shoulder and walked away. Robin tried to get free he hit his back. Bane walled up to a car opened the boot and put Robin in there then knocked him out. He slammed it than got into the front and driven togotham. Heel met up with Deathstroke an got out the car they both walked to the back and bane opened the boot door

"Ooh robin " Said Deathstroke

" Yep "said bane

"How did you get him?" Asked Deathstroke

" do you know any one called Albert "asked Bane

" Yea he works for um whats his name aw Tyler "saiddeathstoke

"Yea he captured robin and i paid 100 dollars and i took him" said Bane

"Really wow " said Deathstroke

"i get some stuff of him only for 12 dollars and its like 59 thing sohesgood " Said Deathstroke

" Don't you think of when he wakes up and what he do" Said Deathstroke

"I'allgive you 140hudred for him " saidDeathstrok.

"Okay " said Deathstroke

Bane picked up Robin and gave him to Deathstroke as He gave him the money .

"Thanks "said bane as he put the money in his pocket.

Robinopendhis eyes as he put Deathstroke put him on the floor. Robin shook his head.

"You missed it all" Said Deathstroke

" What do you mean missed it all" Said Robin

" Do know that man who sold you to me yeah" said Bane

"Yeah why" Said Robin

" his name is Albert he a really good man that sells things to us and if you rat him out your dead and I mean that kid!" Said Deathstroke

"What kinda things?" Asked Robin

"That's nothing to consurn you" Said Bane.

"Also bane paid 100 dollars to get you and I paid him 140dollars to buy you off him so no your mine, batman does not know about this because the traid is secret and no one knows about it now is you,me,Bane,Joker,Black mask and Riddler to and thats it " Said Deathstroke

" So the villains what me and Batman fight all the time so that's how you get your equipment all the time " Said Robin

"Smart cookie arnt you " Said Joker stood behind Deathstroke. H turned around and Robin turned his head. With Black mask stood next to him.

"You was stupid to tell the boy blunder about our trades,which i between us so no one else" Said Joker

"So no one else knows not even scarecrow or hatter, penguin,ivy. What about Harley does she know ?" Asked Robin

" Yes of course Harley knows!" Said Joker

"Ive told him if he tells Batman he's dead anyway " Said Deathstroke

While they all was chatting Robin cut the ropes which tied his hands and than quickly cut the ones around his legs than began to run. Bane saw him

"Hey stop yaping and start running " bane mentioned a he begain to run. They all noticed and ran after Robin. The place which they was in was not so far away from Gotham and when he got there he ran into a alleyway and they all caught up and

"Ha End of the line kido " Said Joker . Robin looked up and saw a fire escape and climbed up the ladder which was down when he got to the top Robin ran up the stairs. They all ran after him.,deathstroke nearly grabbed him but missed. He made it to the top Robin did not have his belt on or his grapple gun. And was stuck. He did not know what to do. "That's nothing to consurn you" Said Bane.

"Also bane paid 100 dollars to get you and I paid him 140dollars to buy you off him so no your mine, batman does not know about this because the traid is secret and no one knows about it now is you,me,Bane,Joker,Black mask and Riddler to and thats it " Said Deathstroke

" So the villains what me and Batman fight all the time so that's how you get your equipment all the time " Said Robin

"Smart cookie arnt you " Said Joker stood behind Deathstroke. H turned around and Robin turned his head. With Black mask stood next to him.

"You was stupid to tell the boy blunder about our trades,which i between us so no one else" Said Joker

"So no one else knows not even scarecrow or hatter, penguin,ivy. What about Harley does she know ?" Asked Robin

" Yes of course Harley knows!" Said Joker

"Ive told him if he tells Batman he's dead anyway " Said Deathstroke

While they all was chatting Robin cut the ropes which tied his hands and than quickly cut the ones around his legs than began to run. Bane saw him

"Hey stop yaping and start running " bane mentioned a he begain to run. They all noticed and ran after Robin. The place which they was in was not so far away from Gotham and when he got there he ran into a alleyway and they all caught up and

"Ha End of the line kido " Said Joker . Robin looked up and saw a fire escape and climbed up the ladder which was down when he got to the top Robin ran up the stairs. They all ran after him.,deathstroke nearly grabbed him but missed. He made it to the top Robin did not have his belt on or his grapple gun. And was stuck. He did not know what to do.

Robin made his desision quick and looked down and saw four to five of jokers men, he took that chance and waved and jumped off the edge. And as he reached the bottom one of his goons cought him and locked his arms over Robin. They eventualy got to the bottom and walked down.

"Don't try it Robin " Said Joker

"Try what " Robin replied acting cheeky

" Shut up " Said Joker

"What happenes if that little brat does tell Batman about Albert he's screwed " Said Black mask.

"He wouldn't " Said Deathstroke

Deathstroke stepped forward and stabbed Robin.

" Deathstroke " said Joker

"What did you for " said Black mask. The man holding Robin let go of Robin and they all ran off. Robin had no way to call batman because his belt had been taken .He made his way to the phone on the side and put a quarter in it and called Batman

"Hello" said Batman

"Batman I've been stabbed " Said Robin

"I am on my way " said Batman

He ripped a pit of his cape and put it on his side

Batman made his desision and walked out and went back to the place he went back to the place where he found Robin in the first place and wondered around. He looked down and noticed Robins mask and picked it up and put it in his pocket. He carried on looking and found some blood on the floor but it was only two to three drops and he walked over to the phone and it was dangling down how Robin left it that also had blood on it but more than two drops, the blood was smeared and was all over the middle of the phone. Batman walked over to a alley way and may have thought they hide the knife 'but where ' thought Batman. By the time he had finished and looked in like 12 alleyways near the area and found nothing but there was still one more which he noticed blood drops on rhe floor and followed it to a dustbin and saw a hand print but it was red and had drips running down. Batman opened the bin and saw shape but it was wrapped in tissue, batman picked it up an unwrapped it by the end and noticed it was a knife with blood he did not do it to the end just in case and got a brown bag out of his pocket and put it in got his phone out and dialed James phone number

"Hello " said James

"Hi James I have found the knife which was stabbed into robin " Said Batman

"Okay " said James

"Also, bring it to the police station so i can run it for finger prints " James added

"Okay I'll be right there in a few seconds " Said Batman . He left and went to the police station and gave it to James and he gave it to a officer which run it for prints.

"James when I was there i found that by blood drops on the floor, there was blood on the floor and on the phone. " Said Batman

" Okay, i sent some officers down there to close that area off and set it as a crime scene, then we could be certain if its Robins blood or not" said James

"Okay that sounds like a good option " Said Batman

" I'm going to go back to the batcave so that i can get ready for when i next visit him, because all of the blood on my suit " Said Batman. James nodded and Batman left and made his way to the Batcave. Emidently Alfred asked what had happened.

" Bruce where have you been and what had happened to your suit sir ?" Asked Alfred

"Soneone captured robin and I don't know who, James is scanning the knife now for prints also i did not even know he has been captured " Said Bruce

"Knife ! How did this happen and how can you be certain he got captured it could have been a situation where he was walking down and someone stabbed him " Said Alfred

"Yeah I'm not but I am certain of it " Said Bruce , talking the top half of his suit off and replaced it with another.

"I'm going back to see him now , could you analyse this for me for prints " Said Bruce throwing the mask at him and Alfred caught it. As he walked over to the Bat mobile and drove to the hospital and walked up the stairs and into Robins room and sat in the same seat as he did earlier. Than like two minutes later James walked in ,He pulled a seat over and put it next to Batman

"How is he " Asked James

"Not much better but he's just started to breath again" Said Batman

"That's good the results for the knife should be back tomorrow " Said James

" okay " Said Batman

When it was 12:00pm James had left and Batman had fallen asleep. The next day Batman woke up at 3:40 and James came in with a folder in his arm and some paper in there. He sat next to Batman again and gav the folder to him

" what's this ?" Asked Batman

" Its the results i told you about yesterday " said James

" Oh thanks " said Batman

Reading the words 'theknifewhichweanalyseshasfingerprintsfromDeathstroke'itread

"Deathstroke stabbed him " said Batman

"Yeah the blood on the knife was Robins blood " Said James

"Yeah" Said Batman

"The doctor said he might wake up tomorrow if he does not need the machine but he'll wake up late " Said Batman

"that's good news"said James

Batman nodded and looked at Robin.

"I want to know what they did to him before that ?" Said Batman

" Yeah, you don't know unless he tells you" Said James

"I am going to ask him but only when he's felling up to it " Said Batman

"Yeah that sounds like a good option " Said James

"Do you want a tea, coffee or hot chocolate or anything else?" Asked James

"Yes please a coffee " said Batman

James nodded and walked out and left the door open. Two minutes later James came back in with two coffee's in his hands and passed one to Batman

"Thanks " said Batman. Then he drank some and put on the table next to him.

The next day Batman woke up at the same time as he did yesterday. James shortly woke up after him. A doctor came in and checked the meter and saw he was very good.

"Batman" Said the doctor

"Yes " Said Batman

"I can turn it off now, his breathing is way,much better now , also i'm sorry i did not mention this but his wrist was dislocated but its recovered well" Said The doctor

"Okay its fine, that's good news" Said Batman . The doctor flipped the switch and the machine was off. He cheacked if all was okay

"Yeah all good" Said the doctor

"Thanks "said batman

The doctor smiled and nodded than left the room.

"I need to go to the batcave to get something and i would not take to long" said Batman

" Okay" Said James

Batman left and jumped into the batmobile an drove to the Batcave

"Alfred got anything "Said batman

" Yep there is, Deathstrokes finger prints on the courners of the mask. " Said Alfred

"How is Tim " Added Alfred

"He's okay the machines been turned of and he can breath on his own now" Said Bruce

"Good " said Alfred

"Are you done with the mask?" Asked Bruce

" Yes" said Alfred

"Can i have it please " said Bruce

Alfred passed it to Bruce.

"Thanks " Said bruce . He put it in his pocket.

Batman thought for a while than walked over to the Batcomputer and sat in the chair and turned it on and looked for disturbances and was there all night and fell asleep. Alfred walked over and smiled, grabbed a pillow off the side, lifted his head up and put it under. Than looked at the computer and saw he had found one and looked through files and found out it was a place called 'newsbury'also that there was a disturbance there. Alfred walked up stairs and went to bed.

In the morning Alfred walked over and Batman was still not awake. He shook him and he shot his head up.

"What happened?" Asked Batman

" you found a place " Answered Alfred

"Ooh" Said Batman looking up at the computer screen and remembered than grabbed a pice of paper wrote the name,address,cordinets and folded it and shoved it in his pocket and ran to the Batmobile while saying

"Bye"

Batman rushed to the hospital and ran up the stairs and into the room.

"I'm sorry i took so long " Said Batman then noticed Robin open his eyes.

"Hello" Said Batman

Robin smiled

"He woke up yesterday" said James

"Ooh, i found a disturbance, got the address " said Batman

"Do you know who did this?" Asked Robin

"Yes Deathstroke I found his finger print on the edges of your mask" Said Batman giving it to Robin

"Thanks " Said Robin he put it on.

"Theres more than Deathstroke " Said Robin

"What do you mean by that?" Asked James

"There more than deathstroke there was, Joker,Bane,Black Mask and riddler and Deathstroke just stabbed me.

"What happened?" asked Batman

"I looked up and saw a fire escape i climbed up the ladder which was down when i got to the top i ran up the stairs. They all ran after me .,deathstroke nearly grabbed me but missed. I made it to the top and did not have my belt on or my grapple gun. And was stuck. I did not know what to do. So i jumped of the edge and Jokers men caught me and Deathstroke said something and he stabbed me " Said Robin.

Batman came running over and saw, Batman kneed down .

"What happened " asked Batman "Stabbed~~me " Said Robin

Batman picked Robin up and ran as fast as he could. He sat down next to him

"What did he say?" Asked Batman

"Well, There's this man called Albert and he trades things thats how some villains get their equipment. He kidnapped me and you did not know because it all secret " Said Robin

"Ooh so that's how " Said Batman "There are only a few villains which know like Deathstroke, Black mask,Joker , Bane, all know but scarecrow or hatter, penguin,ivy. Don't know " Said Robin

"We told you not to tell Brat!" Said Joker. Walked though the door and so did Bane

"Joker!" Said Robin

"What are you doing hear ?" Asked Batman

"We said to him if he tells you he'll get killed " Said Joker

" I never lisen to you why would i, no you don't scare me why would you " Said Robin

"You shut up and you promised not to tell and you will suffer the counciquences " Said Joker than he walked out the room.

"Why did you promise to him " said Batman

"He would have killed me but he only said that to scare me " said robin.

"He might be but you don't know "i just want to punch him now " said robin. Pulling the covers off and stood up his side hurt but it did not bother him even though its less pain when he first got stabbed.

"Careful " Said Batman

Robin walked over to the door and batman walked behind him. "Where would Joker be " asked Robin.

"I don't know " Said Batman.

Robin estimated how far he had walked or how far he drove

"In a Car they would have traveled about 2miles and if they walked about a few meaters. " said robin

" Yeah okay get in the bat mobile i'm not letting you walk " Said Batman

Robin looked out the window and kept on looking down every alleway to see if they were down there. Batman emedintly stopped the bat mobile he stopped because joker was stood there with Tyler stood next to him

"Tyler " Said robin

"Its okay don't worry " Said Batman opening the top and jumping out, Robin stayed in the car

"Is Robin to scared to come out "said Joker

"No he's not even supposed to be out of the hospital " Said Batman

"Why is he in there than " Said Tyler

"Because he is " Said Batman

"Other subject give me him now he told you about my businesses " said Tyler

"No " Said Batman

Tyler clicked his fingers and loads of goons came out there was jokers, black masks, deathstrokes and his own which was about twenty, ten went for Batman and ten went for Robin,the moment he saw them he closed the top they all was banging on it.

The glass started to breack and it shattered and they tried to hit him robin kept kicking them away. One came behind him and grabbed him and another goon punched him. He punched him where he got stabbed Robin screamed inpain and put his head down. Batman , joker and Tyler all looked over a goon punched Batman and he started to fight again. Joker and Tyler walked around and over to the batmobile where Robin was. The goon threw Robin onto the floor in front of them

"Ready to give up kid " Said Tyler. Robin was going through pain and was really annoyed

The end

Hope you liked it I don't think it's good

This story is also on wattpad same name but the story is longer


End file.
